The Yellow Rose
by Cherry-Wish
Summary: Sunlight is 16 and alone. With no family members in America, she is to live with her deceased Aunt's family in Japan. Hardships are certain as she tries to fit in with her cousin and uncle. Not only are they trying to make her feel more at home, but (unsurprisingly) so does the Host Club. But a certain ginger tries a little harder than most.
1. A Voice From a Memory

**I had an epiphany (a moment of great revelation). I was reading through the OHSHC FanFiction and this hit me. **

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

It hadn't even been a week before I had gotten a phone call from some stranger. Obviously a guy, but I could vaguely recognize his voice. It was from a distant memory, from the last time I was at a funeral.

**Ten Years Ago **

_Me and the little girl were sitting under a tree. My father had told me she was a year younger than me, when he said for us to wait there while he and another man talked. She didn't say much, even with my six-year-old brain I knew she was upset about her mother. I would be too._

"_It'll be alright," I said, grabbing her hand, trying hard to reassure her. She still didn't say anything. "Dad tells me that your mom was nice, very pretty. Just like you." I wasn't really even making things up, I really liked her brown hair and her chocolate eyes._

_She shrugged, there was this far off look in her eyes that told me she was thinking. I sighed, trying to think of something that would get her to talk. _

_Up above, I heard a nest a birds. The little baby birds were making noises, probably hungry. An idea popped into my head. I tugged on her hand, getting up. "You want to see the birdies?" She nodded. "Come on." I lead her to the trunk, cupping my hands the way I've seen Dad do when he gives me a lift to get a cup just out of his reach. _

_She carefully put her foot there and as I lifted her up she was able to grab a branch, which seemed to be difficult since she was wearing a dress. I gave her a little push and she managed to get herself into a sitting position. I was panting a little, I had never been able to lift someone, but considering how small she was, it was easy enough. _

"_How are you going to get up?" Her voice startled me, it sounded like wind, calm and light. I looked up, noticing worry in her eyes. _

_She didn't look strong enough to help me up, and even if she was, who would get the both of us down? "It's alright, you have a look at the birdies. Just tell me when you're ready to come down." _

_She frowned a little at that, opening her little mouth to say something, but then a bigger bird flew to the nest. "Is that the mom?" _

"_Yeah she's feeding them."_

"_Do they really feed the babies by throwing up their food? That's just gross," I said, my stomach churning at the thought. _

"_Maybe, but it's a necessary thing, so the babies get fed." I just shrugged. I looked around, bored out of my mind. I saw my Dad and another man with him. He was the little girl's father. He looked really sad, his eyes were red, the same as the girl's. _

"_Hey I think you should come down now, your dad is here." She nodded, gently lowering herself. I grabbed her by the legs and let her down. _

"_Thank you," she whispered. _

"_Your welcome," I said. "I don't think I told you my name, I'm Sunlight." I put out my hand. _

_She looked at it for a second before awkwardly putting hers in mine. "I'm Haruhi." _

"_You act as if I'm going to bite you." She looked down, clearly embarrassed that even then I could read her. "Sorry, that wasn't very nice."_

"_I'm just not used to strangers." _

"_It's okay, I feel that way too whenever my Mom takes me to play with her friend's kids. They're too loud when they play. I would much rather just be with my parents. They're quiet and don't make me play with mud."_

_Haruhi laughed. I felt my face get hot, but then I started laughing too. It was a few minutes before we were able to stop, but by that time our fathers had already arrived. _

"_I see you've made a new friend, Sunny."_

"_Yup, she nice," I managed to get out before I yawned. I rubbed my eyes, tired. _

"_It seems as if the Jet-lag must be getting to her," said the man next to him. _

"_Come on, it's time to go home, Sunny," my Dad said, picking me up. He tucked my legs under me and patted my back. "Bye Ryouji, once again my condolences."_

"_You too, Kage," Haruhi's dad said. __**(A/N: Kage = Shadow, in Japanese)**__ He patted my Dad's shoulder, the one that wasn't supporting my head. Dad sighed. _

"_Bye then." He started walking away. _

"_Wait," I urged. He did. "I want to say bye too." I stretched over his shoulder and waved to them. "Bye-bye Haruhi, it'll be alright. You have your daddy to watch over you," I said, smiling. _

_She waved back, holding on to her dad's hand with the other. "Bye, Sunlight." _

"_It's okay, you can call me Sunny." I leaned my head against Dad's neck, watching them until my eyes refused to stay open._

**Present**

"Do I know you," I asked into the phone.

"Yes, we met a long time ago," he sighed. "I wouldn't blame you if you don't remember me, you were just a little girl when we met. You would remember my daughter more, Haruhi."

I gasped, "Uncle?" That was the last thing I said before my phone fell to the floor.

* * *

**I hope that this is good. I would appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. For those of you that keep up with my Fairy Tail FanFiction, don't worry I will still be writing it. I just wanted to, as Tamaki puts it, expand my horizon. **


	2. Finally Meeting

**I don't think I did all that well with this chapter, I apologize Finals has gotten me all stressed. I do no own OHSHC. **

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

I was still frozen in shock, when my friend Alex waved a hand in front of my face. "Sunny?" he questioned cautiously. "Are you alright?"

I blinked a few times before I swallowed and nodded. I carefully bended over and picked up my phone. Fearfully I spoked into the phone. **(A/N: During this conversation she will be talking in Japanese, so her friend will not be able to understand her)**

"Uncle Ryouji? Hello," I managed to gasp out.

"It's good to hear your voice after all these years." His tone was sad, but calm nonetheless. "I'm sorry to have contacted you under these circumstances, but I only just recently found out that your parents are dead."

I clenched my jaw, trying to keep a sob at bay. My knees started buckling and I collapsed into a nearby chair. Alex stared down at me, clearly confused as to what was going on, as to why my eyes were watering.

"You're still in shock, I figure."

I thought of nodding but he wouldn't see that. "Yes. H-how are you? How's Haruhi?"

"We're doing fine. I've been worried about you. Haruhi's at school right now. A friend managed to get me some information on your whereabouts, that's how I managed to get a hold of you."

If I had a better grasp of myself I would have been feeling violated at some stranger looking through my personal information or elated that I was finally talking to my uncle. But all that came out was, "Oh."

"We don't have much time for explanations but my friend has managed to get some things put together."

Short bit sentences continued to pour out of my mouth. "Yeah?"

"I need to be be on the next flight to Japan."

"Huh?"

"Face the facts, Sunlight. You're at a loss for family members over there and I do not want there alone."

Suddenly my sentences weren't choppy anymore. "But I do have a family, my friend's parents have offered me a place to live, and I would be paying them rent with the job I have here in San Diego."

"Be that as it may be, I want you to be with us. You need to be around family."

"But this is where I was born, this is all I've ever known."

"Your parents wouldn't want you to be all alone by yourself in America. Your father would want you over here, with us," he said earnestly.

"What about my life here? Am I just supposed to leave that all behind?" I whispered.

He was quiet fer a while, and by that time tears were going down my face. Alex placed his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"This won't be a permanent solution, but I would never want you to not go back to your home."

Something tore in me. I couldn't be for sure what was actually going to happen, but I didn't want to loose him or Haruhi, again. I sighed, coming undone by the possibility of another home, comfort somewhere else where I wouldn't be remind me too much about my family.

"I need the information, first." On the other side of the phone, I could hear him sigh in relief.

**At The Airport**

I was currently being slowly squeezed to death. Jamie, for a girl her size, was stronger than I had thought, effectively popping the bones in my back. Alex and my other friend, Ben, were trying to pry her crying-self of me.

"I'm gonna miss you _sooo _much, Sunny," she sobbed, keeping a firm grip on me as the others were trying to free me.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Jamie," I gasped. "But I can't miss you if I'm dead." Slowly she untangled herself from me, huffing a little.

The guys were trying to catch their breath, tired from the act of trying to saving me. My middle was sore, I had to hand it to her, she was a fiery little imp.

Alex and Ben then proceeded to hug me goodbye. They were my closest friends, been with me since kindergarten. We would all be sad from our separation, but I promised them that I would see them soon.

There was a last call for all passengers to be on board. I tried to keep a firm grip on my emotions, trying not to cry.

"I'll see you guys later," I waved off.

**In Japan, Airport**

It was eight in American time when I got on the plane, but ten hours later it was eleven A.M. In Japan. I yawned, dreading the effect of Jet-lag that would kick in. It was Sunday, so I would imagine that both Haruhi and Uncle Ryouji would both be there to greet me.

I tried to make my unruly curls behave, as I lugged my carry-on bags with me. Apparently my uncle's "friend" already had a ticket waiting for me when I got to the airport.

I walked around, very confused until I saw a sign that read, "Nikkō Katayma". **(A/N: Nikk****ō = Sunlight) **I gratefully sighed, happy to finally find them.

My Dad had almost never spoke of my Aunt's family. But he gave me some details, mostly about how Uncle was a transvestite. I was thankful that he had shared this, otherwise my mouth would be hanging open when I laid eyes on the woman that he had become. But I could vaguely recognize small details on his face, even under his make-up.

With all my baggage I limped over to them, most likely smiling like an idiot. When I reached them I dropped the duffel bag that was on my shoulder. I stretched out my back, happy to get rid of the cramps in my body from being on the plane.

"How was your flight, Sunny?" he asked, moving forward and hugged me. His grip was similar to that of Jamie's, and it only irritated my old soreness, but I ignored it as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It was fine, Uncle," I said, faking cheerfulness to mask my fatigue.

He scooted back and looked me over, all five feet six inches of me. "My how you've grown. You're _so_ beautiful."

My cheeks heated up, "Thanks," I said meekly. I glanced around him and had a look at Haruhi. "Remember me?" I smiled, not faking it this time. She was still pretty, but she seemed to have cut her hair, to the length of Alex's. She could have been mistaken for a boy if it wasn't for the little dress she was wearing.

She made a few steps forward, reaching out a hand.

"I thought you had gotten over that, I'm not gonna bite you," I teasingly reminded her. I advanced on her, hugging her, very much realizing that she was a few inches shorter than me. It was a few seconds before she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed.

"It's really good to see you again," she whispered.

"Likewise." It was nice to be with them, but little did I know that I would meet a surprise when I got to their home.

* * *

**Was this at all any good? I plan on queuing the Host Club in the next chapter, maybe you can give me some ideas. **


	3. The Towel Situation

**My Finals are finally over and I am on vacation right now. I do not own OHSHC. **

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

We walked through the front door, each of us carrying one of my bags.

"We asked our landlady to move us to a new apartment. We wanted you to have your own room, so you can be comfortable," said Haruhi, setting down my duffel bag.

I saw them take off their shoes, not wanting to be out of place, I left my sneakers near the door. "You really didn't have to do that, I would have been fine sharing with you," I said, walking onto the carpet with my rainbow colored socks. "But nonetheless, I'm grateful that you have welcome me into your home."

"Nonsense, this is your home now, too," said Uncle Ryouji. He set down a suitcase next to a door, opening the room and setting it just in the doorway. "I'm sorry to leave you right now, but my I have to get to work." I nodded in understanding. "Haruhi will be here to help you." He walked over and hugged me one last time. "It's nice to have you here, Sunlight." He kissed my forehead, and walked out the door.

I stared at the door, saddened by his departure. "You don't have to help, Haruhi. You probably have something better to do. I can manage myself."

"Don't talk like that," she said, carrying my bag over to the room. "Don't talk about yourself, as if you're a burden on us. You are family, and we are more than happy to have you here." She had her jaw clenched in anger, while her eyes were clouded in determination. "Now come in here and see your room."

I stood there silent, surprised by her words. Without my consent, the corners of my mouth turned upwards, smiling. "Alright, lets get this done."

It took us about an hour to put my things away, either in the closet or dresser. My personal things, like my pictures and electronics, were put on the desk. Once we were finished, I asked for the shower. She pointed to a room, and said that she was going to do some shopping. She asked if I would be alright, but I told her that I was perfectly capable of being alone.

Even though she said that the front door would be locked, I still locked the bathroom door. I undressed and gratefully stood under the cold stream of water.

Getting out I heard a knocking at the door. Hurrying to wrap a towel around myself, thinking that Haruhi had forgotten her keys when she left.

Slightly dripping wet, I ran out of the bathroom and went to unlock the door.

"Haruhi, do you need help with the-" I stopped my question seeing that it wasn't her. There were a bunch of guys standing at the door.

"Who are you?" said a short boy. At first glance he could have been mistaken as just a little kid, but his eyes said something different, there was age behind them. He was carrying a box, but I didn't bother to read what was written on it.

I slammed the door shut, or at least tried to but someone kept it from going all the way. I pushed as hard as I could, a hand still keeping my towel up, but the person on the other side gave one last strong push. I couldn't keep my balance and fell backwards.

"Ouch," I muttered, trying to keep my towel from slipping. I looked up and saw a very suspicious ginger looking down at me. I glared at him. "Get the hell out of here!" I screamed, but the same time I heard someone else yell.

"What the hell are you all doing here?! Get out of the way, now!" The group divided, with an angry looking Haruhi walking in with a bunch of bags. She set them down and held out a hand, helping me up. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Haruhi, who are these people," I whispered. "Should we call the police?"

A blonde guy stepped away from the group, standing in front of us. "I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion, Miss. We are friends of Haruhi from school," he said, sparkles surrounding him. "I am Tamaki. Who might you be, Princess?" I was in shock that this guy had the nerve to walk in here like he owned the place, and while I was in a towel no less.

"This is my cousin, Sunlight."

"My, what a beautiful name- Wait, since when do you have a cousin!?" The two gingers, little blonde guy, and the weird guy all had shocked expressions. One guy with black hair had a mildly shocked face, while the other didn't even flinch at the news.

"Well this is an interesting, development. I had expected her to look more like Haruhi," said the guy with glasses.

There were a few seconds of silence, but then that was all over when we all turned to him with confused faces.

"I'm gonna go change," I said, turning on my naked heel towards my room. "I can't interrogate him with no clothes on. No one questions him until I come back."

"I guess I might as well make some tea," muttered Haruhi.

I shut the door behind me, quickly yanking on some white shorts and a green tee-shirt. As fast as I could, I towel-dried my hair and brushed it out. I didn't even bother putting on socks as I walked out of there.

I turned a corner, and walked over to the sitting room with the coffee table. I quickly spotted the one with the glasses.

"You," I called out, pointing at him, "start talking."

There were shocked expressions on everyone, even the other guy with black hair. They seemed surprised that I would even dare to speak to him in such a manner.

He was quiet for a few seconds, then he pushed his glasses up with a smirk on his face. "Very well, Sunlight."

* * *

**The scene where she answers the door in the towel was inspired by an experience of mine. **


	4. In Blue Sight

**Do you know the saying "in plain sight"? Well I changed it up a bit for this. I thought I would switch up the point of view for this chapter. I'v re-watched the episode when the Host Club visits Haruhi like a million times for this chapter. I do not own OHSHC. **

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

She spun around, saying that we were to not ask anything until her return. I stared after her, even as the door shut.

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell Daddy that you had a cousin?" cried Tamiki, holding her face between his hands with tears running down his face.

"It just never came up," she answered, shrugging him off. "Just sit down at the table, I'll put the tea on." Kaoru passed her a bag of tea grounds, something that she told us quite good the last time we came over. "It's a good thing I just got milk," she muttered, getting it ready.

We all moved into the sitting area. I sat down between a still-moping Tamiki and a confused lookint Kaoru. My thoughts traveled back to the girl.

She had this essence around herself, similar to Haruhi and how she brought herself up. Fearless and someone who didn't put up with others bull crap. She had a relatively pretty face, and her emerald eyes were something to look at twice if you were to pass her while walking. Her hair was brighter than Honey's, a much more sun-bleached golden color.

While I was still in this faze, I heard a door open. She walked into the room, changed, looking just as beautiful with clothes on. Her eyes moved from face to face, until the landed on Kyoya. I didn't know why, but her making eye-contact with him, made my chest ache.

"You," she said, pointing, "start talking."

There was a collective gasp around the room. This girl was _definitely _related to Haruhi, if she had the nerve to say something like that. I wonder, would she still have the backbone even after discovering who she was talking to.

I looked over at Kyoya, surprise hidden within his eyes, but he played it off by giving an amused smirk. He pushed his glasses up, giving himself a few seconds to put his indifferent mask back on. "Very well, Sunlight," he said. Lifting his face back up, regaining eye-contact with her.

She continued to stay standing up, crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her left leg. I saw that it brought her right hip out more, making her shirt ride up a few centimeters, making her tanned skin visible. She didn't seem to notice me starring, but I couldn't bring myself to keep gazing at her. I looked down at the table, hoping that my slight blush went unnoticed. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at Kyoya, I sighed in relief.

"Well, I was asked to search for you upon the request of Ranka," he started, but the looked of confusion spread across her face.

Before she could even ask, I found myself already answering her. "Ranka is Haruhi's dad's stage name." She nodded, understanding, motioning Kyoya to continue.

"He said he had a bad feeling, that your father hadn't contacted him on an already agreed date. He got worried and asked me if I could find out anything. I saw that you all had gotten in a car accident, and that you were the only survivor." She uncrossed her arms, moving a hand unconsciously to her shoulder, but she must have realized what she was doing and moved her hand away.

"Wait a second," called out Haruhi, carrying the tea over on a serving dish, this time with matching cups. "You mean to tell me, that my Dad went behind my back, again, and said something to _you _before me?!" She was _really _fuming.

"When did you get new cups," I asked, reaching for one.

"They were my Mother's," the girl said, looking down, her hair covering her eyes.

"They're very pretty," called out Honey. He was right, they were a crisp white decorated with bright reds, greens, and yellows.

She nodded absentmindedly. "She went through a period when she was _really _into pottery. Took her about a week to make the entire set." I stared down at the cup with new admiration, thinking them to be store-bought.

"I have a question," said Haruhi. "What's the reason behind your visit _this _time?"

"I had a nightmare about you moving away this morning, and when I called Kyoya he said that you did. I panicked and got everyone together to come and convince you to not leave," cried Tamaki, holding Haruhi's face again. "But I he didn't tell me that you moved five doors down. And being the concerned Father that I am, I wanted to check up on you. When we finally figured out that this was where you had moved, we knocked. But when the door opened it wasn't you or Ranka, but a girl with weird blue highlights in a towel."

"Hey," the girl interjected. "The girl in the towel is within hitting distance from you. And I'm very annoyed that you have the nerve to criticize my hair."

The next second Tamaki was in the closet, growing mushrooms and sulking. "Haruhi's cousin doesn't like me!"

The girl moved closer to Haruhi, intentionally whispering loud enough for all of us to hear. "Did I break him, or something?"

Haruhi was just as loud as her. "Or something. He's just being an idiot, as usual." If it was at all possible, that made the closet grow more mushrooms. Practically having a dark cloud.

Kyoya grunted, "You asked for some information," he said, looking annoyed.

"Sorry," the girl apologized.

"As I was saying, I got the information and passed it along. He requested that I make some necessary arrangements, and I did."

"Wait a minute," the girl said. "You're the one that my Uncle was talking about when he first called me. The "friend" that helped him." Kyoya nodded. She sighed, leaning back against the wall. Slowly glided down it with a moan until she was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting against them. "You're the reason I'm here. The reason why I have a family again," she whispered. She lifted her head, looking right at him. "Thank you."

"There's no need for that, I was just doing a favor to Ranka." The girl nodded. "You are a very unusual woman, Sunlight Joy Katayma."

She flinched at her full name. "I just go by Sunny," she said, reaching for a cup. She cautiously blew at it then sipped. "Not bad." She sipped until it was all gone. "Hey, Blondie, why don't you come out of there? I'm pretty certain that Haruhi doesn't appreciate you growing mushrooms in her home."

Slowly he came out, sitting against the wall next to her and reached for a cup. He quietly sipped at it, motioning at Honey for the luxury confectioneries.

"I'm sorry, but there aren't enough for all of us, I didn't know that there would be another person," he said apologetically.

"It's alright, I'm okay with this," she said, pouring another cup to make her point.

"Here," I said before I could talk myself out of it. "You can have mine." I stretched over and handed her my cake. She stared shockingly at it in her hands, opening her mouth to argue. "Don't worry, I wasn't hungry anyway." She had defiance in her eyes, but I gave her a look that meant I was serious. She sighed, before taking a bite.

I didn't look at Kaoru, knowing that he would stare back at me with suspicion. He knew that I hadn't eaten anything before we had come over. I was successful in my attempt at quieting my stomach. I saw that she had finished, she caught me staring and smiled at me, probably saying thanks.

"I'll make us some lunch," said Haruhi, getting up.

"I'll help," said Sunny, following her.

I starred after her, watching the gold and cyan curls swaying around her waist as she worked alongside Haruhi. I lost track of how long I was starring as I felt someone poking me. I looked down and saw that it was Honey.

"She's pretty, isn't she," he whispered. I cheeks got hotter.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back, because I didn't want the girls to hear. Honey gave me a look saying that my innocent look wouldn't fool him, but he gave up questioning me.

Of course Tamaki and Kaoru heard this. They crowded around me, questions ready to explode from their mouths.

"What are you guys going?" Sunny asked, holding a serving tray with sandwiches. Haruhi had a suspicious look on her face, holding more decorative cups filled, probably filled with juice.

The three of us were hopelessly starring at them, our mouths open but no words coming out.

But luckily, or maybe unluckily, Kyoya answered. "We were just discussing about Sunny and how she is coming to school with us tomorrow."

_One, two, three. _

"What?!" Everyone was beyond confused.

* * *

**Could could these events possibly mean? Dun, dun, dun! Tune in for the next chapter to figure out what the heck just happened!**


	5. Afternoon to Those in San Diego

**For those of you you were confused about the chapter mix-up yesterday, I sincerely apologize. I learned my lesson: never edit while you've only had four hours of sleep. For those of you who have been keeping up with my chapters, I also need to apologize. I found Haruhi's Mother's maiden name: Katayama. I _think_. I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

"You mean to tell me that the test I took, the one I thought was a scholarship for a university was actually the entrance exam for Ouran Private High School?!" I passed the serving dish to the guy that gave me the cake. I did the only thing I could at a time of great confusion, I started pacing. "I got that in the mail. Is that even legal?!"

"Calm down, Sunny," Haruhi tried to console me. "What's done is done." She reached an arm out, thankfully she didn't set it on my right shoulder. "Kyoya-senpai did a good thing, now we can go to school together."

That never crossed my mind, I was too in shock to realize that this was a possibility. Before I could even say anything, my phone rang. And even more embarrassingly "Pocketful of Sunshine" went along with it. Jamie was the one that programed it that way, and failed to tell me how to undo it, telling me that, "This will put you in a good mood before you answer." This moment wasn't a good example.

**(A/N: Everything that is italicized is English)**

Before the song could go any farther, I hurriedly answered the amber hued phone. It was Alex, and he didn't let me say a single word. _"Get on video chat."_ That was all he said and hung up. I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it, confused as to what just happed.

"Who was that?" asked Haruhi.

"My friend, he said that I need to establish a video chat connection," I answered, already going to my room.

"The Internet connection works best in the sitting room." I nodded, not turning around, worried that something bad had happened.

I grabbed my laptop and practically ran back. I quickly set it down on the table, powering it on as I sat down next to the twin gingers and Blondie. Another few minutes went by as I established the picture, once it was done I saw a tired looking Alex and Jamie, along with a snoring Ben on a couch in the background.

"_You guys look the way I feel,"_ I said immediately, unable to resist. This was followed by Jamie getting out of the camera with a squeak, most likely to make herself look more presentable. Alex didn't seem to mind that he was seen with messy hair and tired eyes, he pulled the look off though.

"Who's this guy," muttered the ginger, still holding the serving dish.

"_Who are those guys_," asked Alex, eyes narrowed and leaning closer to the camera.

"This is my friend Alex, the girl who ran away is Jamie and the person that is drooling on the couch cushions is Ben," I answered him. I turned back to the camera, _"These are friends of my cousin, they came over to visit her. Why are you up this late, it's like midnight where you're at." _

"_We wanted to talk to you, but we didn't know when we could," _said Jamie_, _coming back into the picture, her hair done up in a neat pony-tail.

"_A good time to do that would either be four o'clock, which would be nine in the morning over here," _said Kyoya. _"Even if you didn't know this information, I hear that you could acquire it by using Google, I believe." _I stared at him wide-mouthed, in shock. Looking over at Alex and Jamie, I could see that they were equally surprised, and maybe a little bit embarrassed that they were up at that late because they didn't think it through.

"_I told you so,"_ muffled Ben, getting off the couch and coming towards the camera _"They said that we had to wait until midnight to contact you, but they didn't listen when I said that that wasn't necessary. They kidnapped me and dragged me over to their house."_

"_The two of you really need to listen to others, you're both idiots," _I joked. _"Ben, why aren't you and Alex wearing shirts?"_

"_Can't you see that we're sweating. Our air conditioning stopped working a while before we called you," _answered Jamie. _"I blame Alex," she said, crossing her arms. _

"_What?! How does that makes any sense?"_

"_Your you, how is it not your fault?"_

"_Give your brother some slack, Jamie. It's not his fault he breaks everything he touches," I teased. _

"_How dare you side with her?"_

"_What are you gonna do about it? I'm on the other side of the world."_

We all heard a throat clear. I looked over at Kyoya. _"As much as I find your fight amusing, I'm pretty sure the three of you are tired and I need to talk to Sunlight about her new school."_

"_Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when it's time for school," _Ben said, collapsing back onto the couch, yawning. _"Good night." _

"_I'm going to my room now. Good night, Sunny," _said Jamie, walking away.

"_So, I guess it's just you and me," _whispered Alex.

"_Nope, just you," _I said, finger reaching to cut the connection. "_You're lucky, you get to sleep. I have about four more hours until it's nine. Bye."_

Before he could even say anything I cut the connection, shutting it down. I yawned, sleepily swaying in a random direction. My head landed on someone's shoulder. He was still holding the sandwiches, I reached over and grabbed one from the serving dish. He didn't seem to mind me, so I continued chewing.

It was then that he leaned over, setting it down on the table, grabbing a sandwich and leaning back into position. Everyone seemed to take that as some sign and began eating.

"You were saying something about the school," I said to Kyoya.

He finished chewing. "Yes. Mori-senpai could you give me the bag I gave you."

The tall man, looking cramped in the room, muttered a "Yeah" before passing the bag over to him, I didn't see it when they first barged in.

"This is something that you'll need for tomorrow. You can keep it, free of charge, of course." He handed it over to me, I sat up from my position, grabbing it. I opened the paper bag up, shocked to see what was in it.

"A dress?! Why, did the school have to have a dress-code? Are you even sure that this fits me?" I asked warily. Trying to talk myself out of this, _really _not wanting to wear it.

He gave me a smirk, enjoying my suffering. "Don't worry, I already had your measurements in mind. Although I needed Ranka to personally get your bust-line. It's much bigger than Haruhi's." Haruhi glared at him from across the room.

In a way he was right, but that didn't mean he had the right to say that in a roomful of guys. It was embarrassing, for the both of us.

I quickly got up and went to my room, wanting to make sure it fit properly. Closing the door behind, I held it out in front of me. The color was a bright yellow, with big puffy sleeves and a fitted bodice.

All in all, it was pretty, but something I dreaded putting on. I placed it on the bed taking my shirt off.

About to take my shorts off, I heard the door open. "Haruhi asked if you wanted some coffee, Sun-"

Spinning around, I recognized him as the twin that gave me the cake. His cheeks were bright red, panic in his eyes, I heard him silently gasp in shock.

I on the other hand was completely relax. I was used to people seeing me in this kind of stuff. I would always go to the beach, wearing two-piece bathing suits. But that did not stop my face from getting any hotter.

"Sorry." He slammed the door, his face putting cherries to shame. I chastised myself as I quickly locked the door, I thought I had locked it. I was _so _stupid!

I proceeded to change, my cheeks getting hotter as I remembered that look in his eyes. I wasn't embarrassed that he saw me changing, I was embarrassed because he saw the scar that resides on my right shoulder.

He had seen my unmentionable and shameful pain.

* * *

**Remember back when Hikaru saw her reach for her shoulder when Kyoya was talking to her about the car crash, she was really touching her scar from that event. **


	6. A Little Talk

**How was everyone's Christmas? Mine was full of family visits and a night of sleeping on the couch in the living room. Anyway as usual: I do not own OHSHC. **

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

I almost dropped the coffee from the sound of a door slamming shut. I turned around, seeing Hikaru walking back to the sitting room, blushing furiously.

I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what had happened. "What did she say?" I asked, wanting him to meet my eyes.

He didn't. He kept his eyes locked on one of Sunny's cups. "She was yawning, so... Yes," he stuttered.

Everyone was looking at him, he never stutters. "What happened?" asked Kaoru.

"Um... I _might _have seen her... changing," he mumbled quickly.

Tamiki-senpai was the first one of to react. "You saw Haruhi's cousin nude?!" he yelled furiously.

"No." We all turned to the voice. All of us surprised to see Sunny in her uniform. "He just saw me in my undergarments. It's not that big of a deal, look at the picture on the shelf." They all did.

Honey-senpai was the first one that saw it. "Sunny-chan, you look so adorable." The picture was of her and her friends at a beach. Each of them in bathing suits, with Sunny holding a surfboard upright and her friend's arm slung over her shoulder, Alex, I think it was. All of them smiling, happy with the sun's rays washing over them.

I couldn't be sure but I saw Hikaru's gaze linger more on Sunny, slightly glaring at her friend.

"Back to the problem at hand," she said. "You," pointing at Hikaru, "I need to talk to you."

He was reluctant to follow her though. "Don't worry, she's not gonna bite," I coaxed him.

Sunny gave me a look. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Haruhi."

My eyes widened, looking back over at Hikaru. "What did you _do_?" She wasn't joking,

"Follow me," she said to him, walking out the door.

**Hikaru's POV**

I reluctantly walked out the door behind her, wondering what her anger was about.

She leaned her back against the railing, I closed the door behind me.

She didn't give me much time to figure out what was happening. "How much did you see?"

I didn't understand what she meant, giving an unintelligent, "Uh?"

"Don't act dumb, what did you see?" she demanded, rearing towards me. Her hands were clenched into small fists. "There was something on my back, I want to know if you saw it."

I put a hand behind my neck, confused. "You mean that scar? What about it-" She put a hand over my mouth, muffling my words.

She looked around me at the door. She dragged me about four yards away, away from hearing-distance.

"Yes that," she answered, dropping her hand. Her eyes were looking at her feet, still with out any socks. I saw that she was leaning her weight onto the front of her feet, as if she was wearing high heels. She cleared her throat, lifting her chin. "I need you to _not_ mention this to anyone, especially to Haruhi."

"Why?"

"She doesn't need to know about it, it's not that big a deal."

"If it's not that big a deal, then why not tell her?" I countered.

She was quiet, a look passed over her eyes. She tore them away from mine, towards the falling sun rays. "I don't want her to worry about it. Have her wonder what it means to me."

"What _does _it mean to you?"

She took a shaky breath, slowly releasing it ten seconds later. "Death." She turned back to me, eyes slightly watering. "It's nothing, _but_ a reminder. That I'm still here, alive and breathing. But they aren't."

"Well that's stupid," I rebuked. She blinked, a glare starting to form, but I continued. "You still being alive is not a bad thing. Do _not _regret surviving." She looked taken aback, shocked that I would say this. "Is it really _that_ bad, being here with Haruhi and Ranka?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm glad that I'm here with them. The circumstances aren't that great though."

"You're still with them."

She sighed, stubborn to hear the truth in my words. "Just don't say anything. Please," she pleaded. Her tears still didn't flow, refusing to fall. I wasn't able to use my voice, so I just nodded as earnestly as possible. "That'll do, for now. Thank you." She sniffed, blinking her tears away.

She started back towards the apartment. All of a sudden she stopped me with her arm, shushing me. Reaching out a hand she quickly opened the door.

Tamiki was the first one to fall down, followed by Mori-senpai, Kaoru, and Honey-senpai. Kyoya and Haruhi were standing a little farther back.

"Wow. I didn't expect there to be any eaves-droppers in Japan, but I guess they're everywhere." She walked around the dog-pile to get inside, grabbing a cup of instant coffee. "I can see why you hang out with these guys, Haruhi, they're kind of fun to be around," she commented after finishing the cup.

"She likes us," yelled Tamiki. He quickly tore himself away from under the bottom of the pile to squeeze Sunny.

"You remind me of someone," she gasped. **(A/N: She is talking about Jamie) **"Can you let go of me?"

He took his time releasing her, but was much faster when Haruhi sent a glare at him. She took a breath, taking a step back. Looking at a clock she sighed, happy.

"It's almost eight." She turned to Kyoya. "Was there anything else that I need to know?"

He put a hand to chin, contemplating on what to say. "Well... You'll be in mine and Tamiki's class."

"But isn't Sunny the same age as Hikaru and Kaoru, so wouldn't she be in our class?" asked Haruhi.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But considering the fact that you are already have a scholarship in that class, she'll be in ours," he stated, pushing his glasses up. "But with a slightly different requirement, she doesn't have to be first in her class, but she does have to have passing grades."

"What happens if I don't meet that requirement?" asked Sunlight.

"If you don't, just like Haruhi if she fails to meet her's, you'll be kicked out."

"Huh. That makes sense, I mean, if it's a private school they would only let in promising honor students."

"You really are Haruhi's cousin," he stated. "She expressed the same lack of concern when she wasn't first and had to be tutored." She shrugged.

"Well I think it be best to leave before Ranka comes home." Everyone agreed it was for the best, considering the fact that the last couple times we were here while Ranka was too, bad things happened to Tamiki.

Then again, maybe we should stay a little longer.

"Alright, out," said Haruhi, shooing us out. "We'll see you tomorrow at school." Right when we were all out the door she shut it.

Tamiki immediately started crying about how we were leaving his "poor, defenseless daughter." Then something hit me.

"How do you think she'll take the news about Haruhi having to like a boy?" I asked, everyone pausing.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," said Kyoya, leading everyone to the cars.

* * *

**Was this good for you? I know its been slow but the next chapter they're all be at school.**


	7. First Day Gitters

**Happy 2014! Well not really. But you can't blame me for being happy. Can you believe it?! Another year! It really makes you look back on last year when everyone thpught the world was going to end. Oh well, here's the next chapter. I do not own OHSHC. **

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

"Will you stop fidgeting," whispered Haruhi. We were walking down the pathway towards the school, many of the students stopped to stare at me. Most of them were about to wave at her but their hands would stop in midair, eyes wide in surprise. "You look fine."

"That's easy for you to say," I whispered back, staying close to Haruhi. "You're not the one dressed as a girl. And to top of it Uncle just _had _to dress my face up." Right when I had finished my breakfast he jumped on me with a bunch of makeup, the entire time while I was video chatting with my friends.

They saw him add everything on my face and to make matters worse he put braids in my hair and tied them back with a red bow. I looked like such a girl. And I hated it.

But I couldn't say anything, he went through all that trouble to do it. So I just sucked it up and went to school like this.

I didn't think people would stare at me because of it, their eyes burning my skin. I held my bag against my chest, like a shield, hiding behind Haruhi.

"I'll take you to class 2-A and then I'll meet up with you during lunch," she said, tugging me by the arm.

It wasn't until this morning that she told me she was to cross-dress, but I really didn't care. I would have just accepted it even with out her telling me that she had to because of some circumstances. I just shrugged it off and said that it wasn't that big of a deal.

We turned a corner and I saw the twins from yesterday. They spotted us, walking over in step with each other. "Good morning, Haruhi," they greeted, in perfect sync. Then they noticed me. Their eyes lookng me up and down. They circled me, practically appraising me. "My what a lovely girl you are, Sunlight."

One of them reached out and grabbed one of my curls. He looked me in the eyes. "What pretty hair you have."

"Cut it out, Hikaru," snapped Haruhi. "Can't you see she's stressed out enough."

She grabbed my arm, dragging me away. I looked back at them. "See you guys later." I turned to Haruhi. "Why couldn't Kyoya-senpai just put me in 1-B or any of the others?"

"He said that you would be just fine in this class. Your grades are exceptional and you'll be able to catch up in no time."

"Still..." I muttered.

It was then that we ran into him along with Blondie. "Good morning, Haruhi," cheered Blondie, just oozing with excitement. He looked over at me, crowding when he saw me. "What a pretty flower you are, Princess." He pulled out a rose, offering it to me. But I turned it down. And of course he just had to take it the wrong way and go sulk in a corner.

"Come on, Blondie," I said, trying to coax him out of his depression. "It's too early for this. Your behavior is exactly what makes blonds' look bad." I heard a grunt behind me, making me forget about Blondie. I turned to Kyoya-senpai.

"Good morning, Miss," he said. "I trust you slept well. Your jet lag must have taken its toll on you."

"Yeah, I just went to bed when it was nine."

"Now Kyoya-senpai," said Haruhi, "me and my dad are counting on you to make sure Sunny is taken care of." She turned to Blondie. "Senpai I'm counting on you too." That got his attention.

"Fear not Haruhi, I will make sure that she is well taken care of," he said, putting an arm around me. "You have nothing to worry about, Princess."

I shrugged his arm off. "My name's Sunny, not _Princess._ Get it straight."

He didn't snap this time. "Only if you call me Senpai, not Blondie."

I considered this. On one hand, I enjoyed teasing him, but I didn't want him calling me Princess.

"Fine," I sighed, walking past him into the room. "Bye, Haruhi. I'll see later."

"Make sure she gets out of there. _Unscathed_," whispered Haruhi.

I didn't hear Senpai's answer, I was too busy getting starred at by the entire class.

"Senpai," I whispered, not wanting to set anyone in the room off. "I could use some help here."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Sunny," he said, slinging an arm across my shoulder. I froze, wondering if he could feel the scar next to his hand. I let his arm stay there, letting him be another shield. "Everyone, this is Haruhi's cousin from America, Prin-, I mean Sunny."

There was only a few moments of silence. Then it was gone. People started crowding around me.

"Are you really his cousin?"

"You're from America?"

"You're really cute."

"Why don't you sit next to me?"

Their questions were too fast for me to keep up with, my breathing however was keeping up just fine, quickly speeding up. I couldn't get enough air, sweat started to form on my brow. I tightened my hold on both my bag and Senpai.

"Sunny," he said, looking down at me, "are you alright?"

My tongue wouldn't cooperate, so I just nodded, trying to look calm. But it didn't work. The two must have saw the panic in my eyes, because the next thing they did was moving the crowd back. "Now, now. Everyone, you're being rude towards her." They all looked down, looking ashamed of themselves.

_Ashamed? By these two? _I looked at the two, wondering how powerful they were.

I wasn't able to put much thought into it before the bell rang, I sighed, relieved as I sat down next to Senpai.

* * *

I grabbed the boxed lunch from my bag, ready to go find Haruhi. I didn't get far though, Senpai caught me.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, leaning towards me.

I didn't so much as flinch as I walked by him. "To go eat lunch with Haruhi."

"What do you have in there?"

"Some food Haruhi prepared for me this morning." I expected him to say something else but hear nothing. I turned around to see him frozen, starring at the box in my hands. I lifted an eyebrow, wondering what his deal was.

"What kind of food?" he asked stiffly.

"Well, Haruhi knows that I don't eat plain white rice so she added tomatoes and some other stuff, so it's Spanish rice right now. She also made some sausages that looked like little squids."

"May I see it?" I shrugged, holding it out.

"I would go find Haruhi if I were you, Sunlight," replied Kyoya-senpai, appearing out of nowhere.

"He's right. Maybe next time, Senpai." I walked away.

I heard Senpai crying, "So close! Why?!"

I shook it off, going over to class 1-A. I opened the door, finding Haruhi at a desk in the middle of the room.

"Found you," I said, smiling. I sat down next to her, setting my lunch down. "Sorry I took so long, Senpai was wondering what you had made for me."

"No problem," she said. "Are you sure you don't want to eat in the dinning hall?"

"No, I'm alight here," I replied, not wanting to get assaulted again. "You must be really popular here though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, when Senpai said that I was your cousin, they all flipped out."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's from being a Host."

"It's no problem." I picked up a spoon, getting some rice. Just when I was about to bite down, someone else beat me to it.

"That's really good, Sunny," he said, chewing.

"Hikaru, leave her alone," snapped Haruhi. "She's trying to eat."

"How come Haruhi," asked the other twin.

I picked up the spoon again, determined to get some this time. I succeeded, but the twins were starring at me strangely. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what their problem was, as I got some more.

One of them started blushing, while the other was looking at me dumbfounded. I looked over at Haruhi, hoping she would know what was going on, but she was just as confused.

"What? Do you want some too?" I asked, holding out a spoonful of rice to the other twin.

"Um," he mumbled, looking at the spoon uncertainly. He looked over at his brother. "I think I'll pass, thanks though." I shrugged, finishing off my lunch.

_Ding, ding, dong._

"I think that's my queue to leave, bye," I said, picking up my things and going back to my classroom.

* * *

"Sunny, you'll need to come with us to the music room," said Senpai. I gathered my things, following the two.

_Music Room #3_

"Here we are, Sun-chan," said Senpai, motioning for me to open the door.

I didn't know what my expectations were, but this definitely wasn't it.

When I opened the door, sailors were there to greet me.

* * *

**Does that line sound familiar to you or what?**


	8. Phase 1

**I'm back in school, and back to having to wake up before noon, have pity on me. I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

"Welcome," they called out. They were all decked out in the crisp white sailor uniform, they're little blue neckerchiefs loosely tied.

I took a few steps closer towards Haruhi, walking around her to get a better angle of the outfit. I reached out and grabbed her sleeve, examining it.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "This is really excellent quality. It's not see-through and a little baggy." I let go of her arm, taking a step back. "No one will recognize you as a girl."

"Why, thank you, Sun-chan," said Senpai. I turned around, and to my surprise I saw both him and Kyoya-senpai already dressed.

How did _that _happen? Were they changing behind my back? I let it go, not wanting to get into specifics.

"Sun-chan," called out Senpai, I looked over at him. "I've prepared for this occasion, change into this." He held up a bag. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed it, wondering where exactly he got it from. "I had it shipped over-night. It's yours."

"Thank you?" I wasn't sure if I should be grateful for this, I hoped it isn't another dress. "What is it?" I asked, not daring to open it and find out.

"Just change into."

"Why?" I wanted to rebel, partly enjoying the frustrated look on his face. It was comical, I've only ever seen vasts amounts of joy and depression, this was slightly more amusing.

"I would put it on if I were you," inputted Haruhi, looking very much annoyed. "He won't stop bugging you until you're wearing it."

"Where can I change," I sighed, wanting to get this over with. Senpai pointed towards a door at the back of the room. I walked towards it, trudged actually, dragging my feet.

I shut the door, not seeing a lock. I would just need to stay close it and stop the door from opening. I dragged a nearby table over and dropped my bag onto it. I tried not to let the small room get to me.

Slowly, I opened the bag. I saw a white leotard and a blue miniskirt.

"What the heck?" I whispered to myself. I pulled out the red boots and a tiara. "What is he _thinking_?" I picked up my things and tucked everything back into the bag. I left them on the table, not wanting to look at them ever again.

I reached for the door handle, finding it stuck. I tried another time, still not able to open it. I knocked on the door, hoping someone was there to help me out. "Hello? The door is jammed, I'm stuck in here." I heard foot steps on the other side.

"Are you changed yet?" asked a voice. I sighed at Senpai's question.

"What? That doesn't matter. I'M TRAPPED IN HERE!"

"Not really. We blocked the door on this side. Are you changed yet?"

"No. How is that relevant? Why do you have me in here?!" I franticly pulled at the gilded knob, then again for all I know it could be real gold.

More foot falls, then a new voice. "Miss, I apologize for this, but we would like to conduct a test." I stopped, wondering what he was talking about. "You may be wondering what this is about. But there is nothing to worry about, we just need you to dress up and act natural."

"Why can't I act natural in what I'm already wearing?"

"Because then the test would be useless."

"If I dress up, then you'll let me out of the room."

"Yes. Now hurry the guests should be here soon." I took a shaky breath, wondering if it was just my imagination that the walls were closing in. Since the door was "blocked", there was no need for me to be on guard of an uninvited guest.

I quickly put on the outfit, skipping the tiara. Slipping on the gloves, I walked back over to the door. I only knocked once, confirming that I was dressed. There was a lot of noise on the other side. I bounced on the balls of my feet, trying to keep calm as I waited. I wonder how they were able to block it wile I was in there. Surely I would have heard _something_.

As soon as the door was wide enough, I booked it out of there. Because of my speed I tripped over the boots, only to be caught by the tall guy with black hair. My weight was either supported by my shaky feet or by him.

As soon as I realized how awkward the position was, I jumped away. "Thanks," I muttered, looking at the cherry-red boots.

"My you look very beautiful, Sun-chan," said Senpai, raising my chin up.

"Of course the tiara would have finished the look, but I guess we can skip it," muttered Kyoya-senpai, writing something in some kind of binder.

"Fine," I muttered, crossing my arms. "What do I do?"

"If things turned out as planned, I will tell you the next step," informed Kyoya-senpai. He abruptly shut the binder.

"The guests will soon arrive, places everyone," commanded Senpai

"Yes, Sir," they all said in union, or really the twins and the little blonde guy, I think his name is Honey. While Haruhi and the one that saved me, from falling on my face and my skirt from falling out of place, stayed silent.

I kept looking at them, or more specifically their necks. Their neckerchiefs were bothering me. My finger twitched to reach out and fix them.

I watched them all get into "position", as Senpai stated, he sat on a chair while the others surrounded him.

"Sun-chan, come over," he said, crossing his legs and shifting in his chair. I stood just starring, until I forced my boot-clad feet to carry me over. I stood next to Haruhi, not able to control myself as I reached out towards her neck.

"Sorry, Haruhi," I said quickly. "But this is starting to bother me." As soon as I finished straightening her neckerchief, I moved on to the others. Honey, the tall one, Senpai, leaving the twins for last. I quickly straighten the last one, seeing his cheeks slightly red. "Sorry." My cheeks in turned started get hot, knowing that I was overstepping some boundaries by touching them. It was a good thing that Kyoya-senpai knew how to tie his own neckerchief, because I wasn't in the mood for being stared down at with his cold, calculative gaze.

I quickly went back to my place beside Haruhi, wondering what was to happen next. I felt a hand on the top of my head, slightly startled. I turned around, looking up at the tall one. Maybe he was upset.

"Thank you," he said, his voice in a monotone. "I'm Mori." I nodded, turning around quikly as I heard the door open.

A bunch of girls, still in their uniforms, walked right in giggling and blushing.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

I stood off to the side next to Kyoya-senpai, wondering what was going on.

Girls were practically coming apart with a single look from the guys. And they were mindlessly flirting with them, complimenting them to the point were they would almost faint.

I payed special attention to Haruhi, fascinated how she would talk to the girls. She didn't flirt purposely, she just called it how it was. All the while the girls, would blush at her words.

"This seems a bit over the top," I said suddenly, cutting the awkward silence between us. I wondered if he would just continue to give me that same blank stare or actually respond.

"This is all very formal," explained Kyoya-senpai.

"I fail to see how me dressing up as Sailor Moon is "formal"."

"We cosplay to change things up, keeps the ladies on their toes." I nodded, pretending to understand. Why dress-up to keep girls' attention? They were all attractive enough for that. He interrupted my thoughts. "Why don't you sit over with Haruhi? Maybe start up a conversation? Just be mindful of your use of pronouns."

I nodded, walking away. When I was close enough I could hear Haruhi's conversation with two girls that were with her.

"You look adorable in you suit, Haruhi," one of them fawned.

"Yeah, you look almost like a girl." If only they knew.

"Thanks, ladies," she said, giving them a sort of bashful smile. "You both look pretty cute yourself." She was working her charms alright, so well that they both start blushing and slightly hyperventilating.

I stood there, wondering how she could work them both up just like that. Haruhi spotted me, waving me over. I didn't hesitate this time, sitting right beside her in an empty chair. I was careful that my skirt was covering me as a crossed my legs, staring at my hands as they rested on my knee.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Sunny. Sunny these are some of my regular guests," she introduced, motioning to me.

"Hi," I answered meekly, hiding behind my hair. "Nice to meet you." I held out a hand. The girl that was sitting right in front of me grabbed my hand. She had long brown hair, pulled away from her eyes by a sparkly barrette, which I suspected to be diamond.

"So you're what all the fuss was about in class 2-A," she said, shaking my hand. My face started to burn at the memory.

"Yes, turns out having a connection to Haruhi can cause mobs," I joked, reaching out to shake the other girl's hand.

"Yeah, the only other relatives that are in the Host Club are the Hitachin twins," said the other girl. This girl had short black hair in a hairband.

"Oh no, I'm not in the Host Club," I denied. "I'm just an accessory at the moment. And I can't leave Haruhi, alone to fend for himself." They both giggled at my words.

"So what kind of things did you do in America?" asked the barrette-girl.

"I would surf at the beach, a bunch of sports and my friend would usually talk me into coming to her dance classes."

"Classical?" asked the hairband-girl, eyebrows raised.

I internally cringed at the thought of dancing properly, but buried the feeling. "No. Her classes are usually either tap, hip hop or something else. I've never dance classical, and Jamie has never felt the need to learn it either."

"It's not so bad, once you get over the urge to look at your feet, it's as easy as breathing," said Haruhi, pouring some tea in a cup.

"Haruhi, why don't you teach her right now," said barrette-girl.

"I'd love to see that, too."

I panicked. "No, that would be rude."

"It's no trouble," said Haruhi, getting up. She held out a hand, I cautiously took it. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

**If anyone is wondering, Sunny is the only one dressed as Sailor Moon while the others as dressed as _actual _sailors. I don't think this is my best chapter, I had a pounding headache while typing, sorry. **


	9. The Plan In Motion

**Before you panic and wonder what the heck is going on with the point of view, I just want you guys to know that I felt as if there should be a change of pace. Don't get me wrong I LOVE 1st person, but this was needed. While I was typing this I was eating some Oreo cheesecake, which by the way, I did not know existed until five minutes ago. I do not own OHSHC.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Quick, quick, slow," repeated Harhi. They had spent the past seven minutes going through the motions. And it only took the first minute for Sunny to say that the boots were uncomfortable. She put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder to keep her balance, tugging the boots off with the other hand.

At the moment she was leaning on the front of her feet, making her a little bit taller than her partner. The boots were left near the table with Haruhi's guests. They were looking at Haruhi teaching Sunny, or at least trying to.

The poor girl was fumbling on her feet, trying to mimic Haruhi's movements. She would either step on her cousin's feet or somehow manage to slip over her own.

All in all, it proved to be of some entertainment to the other Hosts and the guests.

It didn't take long for the other Hosts to join in with the game, each of them asking a guest to dance. They would blush and shyly grab the hand they were offered. As usual Kyoya would stand off to the side, diligently taking notes.

To any other unsuspecting person, they would be oblivious to the event that was taking place. But then again, Haruhi wasn't unsuspecting whatsoever. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Hikaru was looking over in their direction.

At first she shook it off, thinking that he was bored and looking around for more entertainment. But it was the look on his face that got her attention, the look of fascination, curiosity and adoration.

She almost tripped over her own feet at the realization, but she quickly recovered. She switched out partners, testing to see if her theory was correct. She felt like Kyoya, carefully watching to find out the outcome. As Sunny walked over to Kyoya, she saw that Hikaru's gaze followed her movements.

* * *

Sunny took a few hesitant steps towards Kyoya, knowing that she had to get her words out before she chickened out and went back to sit down at the table. She stood next to him, he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

She took a deep breath, gathering her nerve. "I know that I've already said this," she nervously said, "but I can't tell you how grateful I am to you."

"There is no need for you to express your "gratefulness"," he stated.

She sighed in annoyance, trying again. "I can see that I'm bothering you, but can you put your little binder away and listen?" He abruptly stopped writing, taking a deep breath before closing his binder. He faced her, keeping his steady gaze on her. "Thank you. I realize that bringing me here is not as convenient as you lead on. Because considering the fact that you went through the trouble of finding me about a month and a half after my parent's death, then going through a more unnecessary hassle to get me here. All because my Uncle had asked."

When she finished her rant, he stayed silent, carefully turning her words around in his head. The way she looked at him, the intense honesty that was in her eyes, reminded him of Haruhi. He decided to say something before she could walk away.

"Be that as it may," he started off with, "I would have gotten you here even if it wasn't for Ranka. I discovered that your parent's were cremated and that their service was held about a week ago. I wouldn't be much of a gentlemen if I were to allow you to be alone in America, when your family was here. Besides I see that bringing you here was the right choice, I'm positive that both Ranka and Haruhi are happy to have you here."

"I don't need pity, just a "You're welcome". Whatever it takes to repay you, all there is to do is ask," she said before walking away and going over the Haruhi's empty table. If her back wasn't turned to him she would have seen the camera that he took out.

* * *

They was hardly a person that was still sitting, they were all dancing, laughing and having a good time. Since there weren't enough Hosts to go around, the girls took it upon themselves to be each other's dance partners. They were jumping around, spinning and giggling. They were not dancing properly, at all. None of them.

She smiled at the sight of the rich kids, enjoying themselves. They could really let their hair down, let themselves act out. Maybe they weren't that bad after all.

One second she was reaching down to grab her boots, the next she was grabbed and dragged into the festivities. She saw that the one that pulled her in was Honey. He had a hold of her gloved-hands as he spun them around. She was careful to keep her feet moving, not wanting her feet to get stepped on.

Once she figured out that he wouldn't let her go that easily, she allowed herself to dance around with the miniature sailor. Just as she was getting used to him, he spun over to another person. When her eyes were able to focus again, she saw that it was Mori.

It was slightly awkward, her size made him have to reach further down. He was an inch shy of being a foot taller than her, but he carried on dancing with her. And once again she was spun over to the next person.

Her eyes caught sight of blonde hair. "Nice to see you again, Sun-chan," said Tamiki. He spun them around, blocking out the other sounds. "Are you having a good time?"

She tightened her hold on his hand and shoulder, not wanting to be out of step. "Surprisingly... yes," replied Sunny. "I can't remember the last time I've had something like this." All of a sudden, she felt him start to lean her back, dipping her. At first she felt strange being held up by only his hands, but she let go, allowing herself to trust him not to drop her.

But then she was ripped from his grasp by two arms. "Come on, Boss," the voices whined. "It's our turn." At first the twins argued about who would go first, but after an annoyed look from both Haruhi and Sunny, one of them pulled her towards himself.

After a while of swaying and spinning, she spoke. "You're Kaoru," she stated.

At first he said nothing, debating whether he should deny or agree, but he choose to slightly confuse her. "How can you be so sure?"

"First off, Hikaru seems to be kind of afraid of me or something. He likes to tease me, but there's something else about him. While you, you seem to be a bit more tense around me."

He scoffed, shaking his head in denial. "I am not tense."

"Then why the reluctance? Surely you would want to toy with me, as well. You don't have to answer, it's just an observation."

"You're as dense as Haruhi," he whispered under his breath.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. "I believe it is my turn, brother."

"Fine." Kaoru passed Sunny over, grabbing a stuttering girl to dance with.

* * *

"Why were you blushing earlier?" asked Sunny, swaying with Hikaru.

"I wasn't blushing, I had a... fever." Sunny gave him a look, clearly not buying the lie. "Okay, maybe I was."

He spun her out and curled her in his arm before he quickly changed back to the original position. "Why?"

"I don't have to answer that," he bluntly stated. How could he say that he blushed because she didn't so much as hesitate to indirectly kiss him when she continued eating?

She sighed, slightly annoyed at being left in the dark. "Fine, keep your secrets." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kyoya taking pictures.

* * *

**Was this good for you? 'Cause I have no way of knowing.**


	10. Friend Zone

**This is most likely not going to be all that good but I swear: I will make it better next chapter. I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

"No," I said, sipping my tea. Their didn't so much as flinch after hearing my answer for the tenth time.

"But why?" whined Senpai.

"There are too many people."

"I've researched that, Sunlight," butted Kyoya-senpai. "I found out that you were in a talent show about seven months ago, one where you had sang with your friend, Jaime, I think it was. The audience consisted of over 125 people. There are only twenty-five of us here."

"Of course," I muttered under my breath. "Leave to you to find out something like that." I sighed, knowing that I was defeated. "Fine, gather around." I placed the cup back onto the saucer and sat up a little straighter in my seat. My Mother would always sing me to back to sleep whenever I woke up from a bad dream, when it was my birthday and I was about to blow out the candles, or in the mornings when I would drag myself out of bed and she was making breakfast. Slowly and slowly the words stuck themselves to my head. "I will sing to you: Las Mananitas."

_Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el Rey David,_  
_Hoy por ser día de tu santo, te las cantamos a tí,_  
_Despierta, mi bien, despierta, mira que ya amaneció,_  
_Ya los pajarillos cantan, la luna ya se metió._

I didn't even realized that the song had already ended, that the words were finished. At least for this verse, but there was no way that I was gonna sing all of it. There was suddenly an excited Honey-senpai on my lap, holding my face in his hands.

"Wow, Sunny-chan!" he hollered. "That was soooo pretty! You have such a beautiful voice!"

My cheeks started to burn under his hands starting to burn, the girls clapping. "Thank you," I responded to his kind words.

* * *

It was finally time to close up shop, if you could call it that. The doors closed as the last group of fanatic girls walked out. "They seem... nice," I muttered picked up a few stray plates and cups.

The group,excluding Kyoya-senpai, who was diligently taking notes and making a call, stared at me as I piled about ten plates in one arm five cups in another. I could feel their eyes glued to me as I placed the dishes in a cart. "Is there a reason why you're starring at me?" I asked, continuing to clean up.

"How are you able to do that?" asked Haruhi.

"What exactly are you referring to?"

"How are you able to carry all that, like nothing?" asked Honey-senpai, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look," I said. "That, and I was a waitress back in San Diego. Got really good at this kind of work." I put away the last of the dishes down, knowing that whoever was to clean them that their job will be a bit easier. "I'm going to change. **Don't **"block" the door this time."

* * *

I was finally free of that ridiculous outfit, but I was still in the school uniform. So maybe it was slightly better? Then again, it could be worse. "Haruhi, are you ready to go?"

She was standing off with the twins, having stopping their conversation upon my arrival. "Good news, Sunny. Hikaru and Kaoru have offered to drive us back home."

I was a little taken aback by the offer, just the thought of being in that limousine, made me shake. "That's alight, I'll just walk back. You go ahead and go home. Bye." I quickly turned on my heel, walking quickly out of the room. It didn't take long for me to find myself outside, forcing myself not to sprint.

I suddenly felt a hand on my arm, I tensed as I felt myself being turned around. I found myself looking into golden orbs. "Where are you going?" he asked, keeping a firm grip on my elbow.

"Home," I answered, trying to unclasp his hand. "I just really want to get some fresh air and clear my head."

"How about, I come with you to clear your head?" he suggested, still not letting go.

"Will you let go then?" He nodded. "Fine, lets get going." He let go of me, walking in step with me.

* * *

**Normal POV Music Room #3**

Haruhi looked out the window, chuckling to herself as she saw Hikaru grab Sunny's bags. _Always the gentlemen, _she thought to herself.

Kaoru came over to the window to stand by her, marveling over the sight. "Do you think either of them realize that he likes her?" he asked, his eyes unwavering.

"I don't think so. Hikaru is regularly oblivious. But Sunny, doesn't seem to suspect anything. Probably thinks he is just trying to be friendly."

"He's being friendly alright. Just not in the way a just a "friend" would act."

"Maybe. I just hope something good will come out of this."

* * *

**For those of you who do not know what the words mean:**

**This is the morning song that King David sang**  
**Because today is your saint's day we're singing it for you**  
**Wake up, my dear, wake up, look it is already dawn**  
**The birds are already singing and the moon has set**


	11. 27 Percent Chance of Calmness

**I thought about going to the next day with this chapter and skipping around Hikaru and Sunny's interaction during their walk. But I thought I would use this as an opportunity to explain some things about Sunny. I do not own OHSHC. **

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

"There is a 73% chance of her snapping at you, if you make her mad," she read, glaring at the pamphlet. "Her mother is half Hispanic, half Canadian. Has green eyes and blonde hair. She is a B-cup, five feet five inches and just recently got blue highlights in her hair." She starred disbelievingly at the piece of paper that I showed to her. There was probably a good chance that I should not have though. Her eyebrows scrunched up in anger and looked like she wanted to tear it apart. "Why the heck would Kyoya-senpai make something like this?!"

She was seething, but I could see the restraint in her eyes. Yup, I shouldn't have showed it to her.

"Kyoya passed these out to the rest of the club members at lunchtime. We were all pretty curious about you," I explained, trying to calm her down.

"Why couldn't you have done what normal people do? There's this thing called getting to know someone, not printing these kinds of things and passing them out to a bunch of guys!" Her rant ended as she yawned, looking very tired.

"I'm guessing the time zone change is still getting to you, huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm hoping that I get used to it soon, I can't keep yawning in the middle of the day like this."

"Anyway, I actually find this paper very interesting," I teased, wondering if the other 27% would keep her from yelling at me for my words. I took the paper away from her.

"Yeah? Why would that be?" she questioned, her angered blush starting to resurface.

"Well... It lets me know a bit more about you than I probably would have with only a few days of knowing you. For example: you know how to belly dance, do gymnastics, throughly enjoy Halloween and that you like tucking your hair in baseball caps. Very unusual from the kind of girl I had you pegged as."

"What did you have me pegged for then?" she asked, knowing that I had her interest.

"I thought that you would be the kind of girl that teases guys," I answered bluntly.

There were only a few seconds of silence before she ripped her things away from my hands, which was easy for her because I had left my bag behind in the club room for Kaoru to deal with. She then started to walk a little faster, trying to get away from me.

"Well you're one to talk, the entire group of you are "teasing" a bunch of girls."

I let her have a few seconds lead before I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait, wait." She didn't. "I said wait!" She finally stopped walking, refusing to look at me. "That came out wrong."

"Really? Because I can't think of anything that would make that sound slightly better," she said blandly, reaching towards the bend of her elbow to try to unhook my fingers. But I held firm, not wanting to loose her.

"I only meant that someone like you would unintentionally lead boys on. You act natural around people that you are comfortable with, I mean."

"What do you mean?" Her confusion was clear on her face.

"No matter how uncomfortable you claim you are, you seem to be enjoying yourself around us," I explained. The suspicious narrowing to her eyes made me freeze, wanting to explain myself further. "I mean, you danced around with all of us barefoot, so I thought you were letting your guard down."

"Maybe you're right. I mean, I was a bit hesitant around you guys, but after seeing that you genuinely care about my cousin, I thought "what the heck" and let myself relax." She smiled. My pulse started pounding out of control, making me nervous. But then she got a thoughtful look on her face. "But if you ever lock me in a closet ever again, there will be hell to pay." She turned on her heel, dragging me along with her, because I still hadn't let go yet.

I quickly released her, feeling like we were standing too close during that talk. By the time we reached her and Haruhi's apartment complex and after Kaoru and I left, I felt my stomach clench. Maybe I was getting sick?

"-aru! Hikaru!" I was being shaken, taking my gaze away from the fading image of the apartments.

"What?!" I yelled back, annoyed.

"I've been calling you for a while. Are you alright?" Kaoru asked, the look of concern, along with some amusement, on his face.

"It's nothing."

"Wow, I didn't know that Sunny had changed her name to "Nothing". What an unusual thing to do."

My cheeks started to get warm. It definitely wasn't embarrassment, I was angry. "Shut up, it's not like that. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were ready for our contribution to Kyoya's plan?"

"Oh, yeah. We'll be finished with that by eleven," I responded, turning back to look out the window. I thought about the certain blonde that would be asleep long before that time.

**Sunny's POV**

I felt something strange going on. There were whispered conversations with my name in it, but by the time that I would turn around to confront them, everything would be silent. All day this occurred so I wasn't able to find out what was going on.

But I had a sneaky suspicion that maybe Haruhi and Senpai would know. But I wasn't dumb enough to not consider Kyoya-senpai as an accomplice on the matter. I'll corner him and ask as soon as class was over.

* * *

**Blueberry bagels are awesome! Especially with peanut butter and some jam!**


	12. Spa Plans

**Happy February 1st! Sorry for the long delay, I was contemplating on how to work some things out in this chapter. Anyway enjoy! I do not own OHSHC.  
**

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

"Kyoya-senpai," I called out. The final bell had rang and students were busy packing their things. He immediately left the room and down the halls, towards the club room, with me and Tamaki-senpai on his heels. "I need to talk to you about something!" My voice slightly echoing, the students murmurs in the background.

"All in due time, Miss Sunlight," he said over his shoulder, not even breaking his long strides. "Right now there is some business I would like to talk to you about. The walls here have ears, so it would be best to keep this private for the time being."

I muttered some Spanish curses under my breath, hoping that Tamaki-senpai didn't hear or understand. What could be so secretive that we couldn't talk about in the classroom?

Today wasn't as bad as yesterday. There were silent whispers around the classroom and when I left to go eat lunch with Haruhi. I didn't doubt that the entire school didn't know about me and wasn't talking about me.

Every time that I heard my name I turned, looking around in vain as I tried to find who it was. My entire class and then some was in on this, and it was really starting to annoy me. I let it go, knowing that my effort was a complete bust.

It was just like school back home, if there were ever any whispers of you in the halls, it was either you giving them power to them or ignoring them. I chose the latter, but considering how I could feel they're pointing and starring. I knew I wouldn't last long. I needed answers and I knew Kyoya-senpai to be a good place to start.

I silently followed after him, determined to talk to him before the club started. "Miss Sunlight," he said, stopping at the door. "You may be wondering what all the fuss was about today, but let me assure you. You are not apart of some high school gossip. The students are just excited of what we have planned tomorrow."

I gave him a blank stare, my eyes probably getting a haze to them. "What's going on tomorrow?" I asked, wondering if I even wanted to know.

"Your first official day as a Hostess, Miss Sunlight."

I didn't even have a chance to reply as the doors opened, the entire room with draped walls and privacy boxes. The room was filled with women, adults that were wearing spa uniforms. There were sections in the entire room, I could already see the rest of the guys and Haruhi getting relaxing massages.

I wasn't gonna lie, it looked nice, but I would bet that all this cost more than my scholarship and savings combined.

"Why are these people here?" I asked, turning to Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai. I saw that they had once again changed while my back was turned, now in robes.

"In order for us to present you to the public tomorrow as one of our own, we must first perfect your appearance," stated Kyoya-senpai. His tone made me feel stupid, like I should have already known this.

"Why do I have to be Hostess? Why do I have to go through "perfecting" how I look? I don't remember agreeing to this-" My rant was cut short when he pulled out a little box.

He pushed at a button, my voice coming from it. "Whatever it takes to repay you, all there is to do is ask." It stopped when he pushed another button.

"I believe you gave me your word that you would do whatever I saw fit, in order to repay your debt," he said, his glasses reflecting, making me unable to see his cold, calculated eyes. "The reason we had you dress up and interact with our guests was so we could see if there was any hope of you joining us. They seemed to adore you and found the blue additions to your hair are quite fetching. They are very interested you."

"How can you be so sure?" was what came out of my mouth, not a word of how crazy this was or complaint. But no it just had to be something that would encourage this.

He didn't answer right away, instead he pulled out a laptop and typed something in. He turned the screen to me, my mouth dropping at the site of the display.

"Oh my gosh! That's me!" was my brilliant response to my pictures. They were of yesterday for sure, it was clear by that over-the-top outfit I was forced into. When had they taken these? I don't remember seeing a single camera.

I hesitantly put a finger out to scroll down the page, seeing more pictures. There were some of me smiling at the guests and still-pictures of me dancing with each of the Hosts. Kyoya-senpai wasn't in any of them, so he was probably the one that took them. Then I saw a video under the words: Sunlight Singer. Most likely me singing the song the other day. The last picture was of me and one of the twins, and by the red on his face it was probably Hikaru.

"Figures," I muttered. "I can't believe I didn't suspect something like this. When I said that you only needed to ask, I meant it. Why is that you need to go behind my back? Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"Wow," muttered Tamaki-senpai. "As always you were right, Kyoya. She is a person of her word. I was actually expecting her to put up more of a fight on the matter. But I can't say I'm surprised, after all she does share my darling daughter's blood."

"Of course I was," he replied. "Now, Miss Sunlight. The reason we did not inform you of this, was because we wanted to see how the guests would react to you. And every one of them are fascinated with you, and would like to know more about you. It has been a long time that we've entertained the idea of a female member, and since Haruhi is to appear as a boy we cannot have her conversing with the guest in such girlish topics. Your promise fixed both our problems. We get a female addition and you are able to repay your debt."

"Wait, so the reason you want me as a Hostess is so they can have someone to "girl talk" with? That seems simple enough, but why do I have go through the trouble as to care about how I look?"

"Tsk, tsk. Sunny, as a woman you need to put in more effort on how you look. Not that you aren't already pretty, but the reason for today is to have you look radiant at the school. Slightly altering your appearance will get the girls attention and make you more approachable, making them want to come, " ranted Tamaki-senpai.

"I still don't see the point in all this, why should I care about how people see me? Something like that isn't important. I care more about how people see me than how I physically look."

"So what you're saying is you don't care what people think of you?" asked Kyoya-senpai.

"Not really, people are entitled to their own opinions, and there will be always be times when people will judge me. It's the concept of not letting it get to you."

"That sounds nice and all, but by doing this you just might be able to pay of your debt with the our third year."

I paused, considering all this, but I knew that if I was to pay back Kyoya-senpai's help I would need to do just that.

"There is only one flaw in your spa plan. I'm very sensitive to touch, especially my torso," I whispered meekly.

"Yes, I'm very aware of your condition," said Kyoya-senapi, taking out his binder. "I took the liberty of looking through your medical records and found out of your little problem." My breath hitched, holding it, waiting for him to say it was out loud. "I had heard that some of your ribs were injured in the accident and that it would take approximately eight weeks before you are fully healed. So you would need to take it easy for about two more weeks. Not to worry I've already informed the workers of this and should be just fine."

His eyes then made contact with mine, telling me that he was lying for my benefit. He knew the truth, that my ribs had fully healed just last week. He was covering for me, he was prolonging the pity that would show on the faces of others.

* * *

**How does it make you feel now that both Hikaru and Kyoya are both now in on Sunny's little secret? I kind of just popped into my head, back anyway, wouldn't it be _more_ shocking that he didn't know something like that about her? Be honest with yourself as you're answering that. **


End file.
